Bashing Heads - Ellis X Reader
by JaxAttaz
Summary: Join in on how to be the strongest (LIE), Bravest (LIE), and best (Maybe) survivor in the world! Natural born to lead, strategic thinker, and tough to kill. It's you, but with problems.
1. Chapter 1

As I skipped my steps, I held the bat in my hands already taking a huge swing at the infected people. Feeling the blood off of the dead person, I chuckled to myself and wiped my nose with my thumb. I looked to my fellow teammates climbing up the stairs. I was ahead to deal with the zombies in the stairways, no doubt I would've made it there in a pinch.

"Come'on guess. One more flight of stairs." I breathed out heavily seeing a black woman and a red neck pass by me to get to the top. Just that white suit and an older gentleman. "We're gonna make it, let's go!" I gestured to go up.

"Why did they... put so many god damn flights of stairs... on the way to an evac station?" The older man wheezed, taking a break to wheeze me even more.

"Com'on coach, we're almost there..." The suit encouraged. "The helicopter is just up there... Maybe it's made of chocolate..." He laughed while giving a smug look at him. Coach looked hopeful, but then remembered it was just an encouragement.

"Coach, we1 qq 're gonna miss it." I then slipped my arm under his and forced him to go faster. As we made it to the door we all piledit outside to see the helicopter taking off. "Hey! We're still alive!" I cried out, disappointed to see it leave.

"We're still alive here!" Nick chucked a metal bat at the floor of it and it barely missed it.

"Get back here!" Coach screamed.

"Well, now." Rochelle started. "Now we know helicopters don't come back when we tell at them."

"I think that whirliebird is going to the mall." A redneck mentioned, we all glanced back at the choice of word.

"Its not a whirliebird, you god damn idiot!" The suit argued. Then looked at me. "You, you were the fastest out of us." He shoved my shoulder back and I almost tripped. "You could've gotten here and warned them that we were coming."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that they were gonna leave!" I shoved him back.

"Ey' man, yew' can't talk to a lady like that." The redneck already jumped in.

"Guys, we can fight later." Coach stopped us in the middle of it. "Right now we gotta get to the evac station at the mall." Coach looked passed the city, seeing that it's where all the helicopters were going. He looked around, seeing a gun left by the getaway survoirs then picking it up. "There's supplies here, let's get them and go." He mumbled, waiting for everyone to copy him as showed.

"Is that a desert eagle?" The red neck grabbed one of the two on the table near the door. He held it in one hand, a man with pass use of it. "My buddy Keith and I used to own these, ya' see he and I were-"

"Not now, hun. You might alert the zombies." I shushed him as nicely as possible.

"Alright, but that thing's a whirliebird."


	2. Chapter 2

I hit my 30th zombie today, wiping my brow as they fell to my feet. I was exhausted, i was protectiving out behinds of those weird special infected. I huffed out as all my energy was defeated.

"Yo' girly, you should get yourself a gun." Nick called, as we all shared names I'm in the elevator and we barely just passed the first safe house.

"I'm good..." I wheezed, taking a hit on a hazmat suit wearing zombie. I extended my energy as much as possible but it seemed impossible as I was already fighting for twenty whole minutes.

"Well there's a gun shop round' the corner." Ellis told, as we were heading that way. "You can pick your bit of the litter!"

"No... thanks..." I took a swing with poor strength and barely knocked the zombie down. "I... per-fer melee...!" I was lying harder than anyone else.

"She hasn't picked up a gun at all." Nick questioned, looking at me funny. "Do you even know how to aim?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Of course!" I did not.

"I'll teach ya'!" Ellis jumped in, already going up a set of stairs while I limped with my body falling behind. "She ain't looking so good." He looked at the rest of the crew.

Nick aimed his gun at me with a pure state of hate in his eyes. "She might be infected, I'd say shoot her so we can make us faster."

I put up my hands, backing up and then having Ellis jump in the middle of the fun. "Don't shoot a lady, she has been swing'n that baseball for longer than you had that gun." He defended me, as Coach pulled my arm over him. He nodded, and pulled me up the one flight of stairs to repay the favor. "We shoot when we have to." Ellis narrowed his eyes.

Nick dropped the gun to his waist, rolling his eyes as we finally got into the shop. I picked up an automatic gun for myself. My wheezing covered up the silence.

"Ere', little lady." Ellis grabbed my hands and adjusted my grip to one hand. I raised my eyebrow as I saw Nick holding his gun with two hands. He took a minute to adjust me again, two hands this time. "Don't think ya' ready for one hand." He said, stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around me as I backed up.

"Woah there." I stopped him.

"Sorry, I do it to all the perdy' ladies." He awkwardly stood beside me. He then pointed to a bull's eye on the wall. "Aim to that with the barrel not your eyes."

I tried, missing with a foot off.

"Try again," Ellis encouraged, and I did by shooting the shoulder. "Sorry for this." He said, wrapping his arms on me again. I sighed, feeling his hands over mine. "You see the two little dohickeys on the tip?"

"Sights, Ellis." Nick gave the answer.

"Right," he whispered in my ear, huskily as I blushed. "Now you're gonna aim for that red dot. Make sure yer' having yourself line up the dohickeys." He explained, Nick sighed out with annoyance. I felt his fingers brush mine, touching the trigger finger. "Now, shoot." His breath hit me in the ear as I shaked to shoot at least one inch away from the head. He pulled away, cheering like everyone else. "Congrats!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I see you guys in my shop, I appreciate the porno." A voice came on the loud speaker. As Ellis stepped farther away from me. "But I don't like strangers taken my guns... but since I'm in a good mood today and forgot a pack of cola. I'll clear the way to the gas station, if you get me a pack of cola."

"Guns for cola? This is like the opposite of what my high school did!" Ellis laughed and the door opened.

I started walking again, as we all did. Everyone jumped down to the lot as I stayed upon it. "Go get the cola and pass it onto me... it'll give me a break and I could learn how to aim moving targets." I replied, everyone nodded and went inside while Ellis stayed out with me.

They opened the door and a bell rung louder than anything. A scream of all the infective in the area was out to get us.

"Ere' they come!" Ellis cried, and soon all of them showed up. I began shooting, but the mass majority of my bullets scattered the heads on the zombies, dropping dead. "Yeehaw!" He yelled. "Get em'!"

Rochelle came out, holding cola... while having a jockey on her! I wanted Ellis to help but he was busy killing chargers and the rest of the group was still in the store. I took my aim, shooting the jockey in the back as it fell to the ground. Rochelle looked back at me as I posed with pride.

"I got ya!" I winked, as she chucked the cola at me. I caught it and ran to the drop box to then give the cola to him. I slapped the box, and looked to the fortress to see an RPG popping out the window. A rocket shot at the gas truck and blew up.

"Thanks for doin' business!" He yelled, closing the widow as I ran to the ledge everyone jumped down.

Ellis grabbed my hand so I can jump down without rush. Ellis smiled as I did but I was still fatigued so Ellis grabbed my hand forcing me to run anyways. "We're almost to the mall, we can take a break in there." He chuckled as we entered the parking lot to it. We were halted, hearing a girl crying. "Witch, lights off, guys." Ellis commanded as we all did besides me cause I barely knew how to operate a fucking gun. I tried to turn it off and I was too scared to ask for help since we were all passing her. She growled loudly, shifting towards me. Everyone glanced back as I stuffed the gun into my shirt but it was so bright that it shines through my clothes. The witch stood up, growling louder.

I was just past her as she yelled and started running after me. I started running and tripping as the survivors opened up the red door for me. Nick stood beside the door way, and as I rushed in and tripped and fell on my back to the floor getting ready for her claws. Nick kicked her in the stomach, making her fall on her own behind. We closed the door and put a metal bar to prevent it from coming in.

Ellis and Rochelle offered me a hand and I took them both as the gun fell down on the floor. Nick kicked my gun towards the red door where the witch was clawing through the bars so I couldn't pick it up. Instead I held my bat up, giving one last swing at her and she fell dead.


	4. Chapter 4

"This girl is almost getting us killed!" Nick yelled at me.

"We never showed her how to use the gun properly!" Rochelle argued, as I shy'd away and pulled my shirt over my face to curl up into a ball with my back against the red door. "We can't just drop her, Nick! She had a good idea with the cola, she could have more!" Was her only reason.

"And she's human." Coach added, kneeling down before me. He put his hand on my knee. "It's okay, we're not gonna drop you. We're a team." Coach smiled.

"And now I can actually teach er' to use a gun!" Ellis smiled, and I popped my head out of my shirt.

"I don't know a damn thing about zombies, or guns... or-or survival." I mentioned, looking to the floor. "I'm trying to learn, but I can't learn in a few seconds of obtaining one." I looked to Nick seeing him scoff and turn around. "I'm sorry, okay? I come from out of state, and I never held a gun in my entire life before... better yet, seen one in real life." I spoke truly.

"Haven't you ever played a shooter game?" Coach looked worried.

"No... I've only had the PlayStation 2 growing up, and it was filled with only adventure games." I sighed.

Coach glanced at his team, then to me. "I know how you feel, I had to teach some kids like you in school... you never said how old you were?" He asked.

I stayed silent, looking away. "N-Nineteen." I softly said, Nick already laughing and everyone glaring at him. "I got out of high school to work, and I've just never been taught anything violent where I'm from."

"No wonder you're holding us back! You're a college drop out!" Nick laughed harder then before. Rochelle elbowing him in the ribs. "-Oof!" He lost all the air on his lungs. "Shit..." He muttered, as Rochelle kneeled down next to me too. "Asshole." Nick whispered, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, he's just looking after himself right now." She said sweetly.

"I don't know how to use the gun properly in a fight against the infected."

Ellis passed through, and grabbed my hand on my head, pulling me up. "I'll show ya'." He said, handing me his desert eagle and turning me to the gaps of the red door. "I want ya' to shoot the zombies walking by." He whispered getting me in between his arms again.

"Where's Chris Hansen when you need him?" Nick made another comment to get Rochelle and Coach hurt him even more. "Fucking fine, I'll stop!" Nick swatted them away from his suit.

"Okay, you seem em' walking? Lead yewr' shot a tad." He instructed, giving me the pointer while I was in his arms made me... feel off. I took my aim, shaking slightly. "We're safe in ere'. You don't need to panic." He whispered lightly.

As I took one breath, feeling his chest warm against my back I took the bullet and it went directly into the zombie's skull. I smiled, pulling back the gun and looking at Ellis over my shoulder. "I did it!" I smiled widely, he looked proud. He pulled me into a hug as I laughed. "When we were at the store, I was just shooting blindly. The jockey on Rochelle got me to focus!" I cheered, then a zombie bounced on the door. Scared, I tried to back up and just knocked back Ellis and fell on his crotch to hear him groan in pain as I quickly stood up and bite down on my finger. "Sorry!" I cried out as he held onto himself.

Nick held in a laugh, covering his mouth and looking away. The other members just held in a laugh, while Ellis held himself.

Not even looking, I just held up the gun to the zombie's head and killed it. "Nice... job..." He wheezed out, rolling to his side.

"We're not-" a small laugh from coach made him break, "leaving for at least ten minutes." Coach announced. "So you better practice your shots while you're here." He looked to me.

"I'm sorry, Ellis." I said again.

"Just... practice."


	5. Chapter 5

Ellis made his recovery, not all the way but a hell of a lot better when I accidentally hit him in his nuts. I looked to the dead bodies on the outside of the door to see no more movement. Finally all was done, and we all reloaded the ammo we needed, and I used a rag to clean off the blood on my baseball bat but found out that it was truly dented. I couldn't use it because it'll probably break any second. So I swapped it for an axe we found inside.

"Ready to leave?" I asked everyone, mostly Ellis.

"I'm gonna be as slow as you when you're tired... but it'll wear off in a few minutes." He muttered, grabbing his cap and adjusting it. "Not the first time I got trauma like this, in fact it was probably worst. One time, my buddy Keith and I were-"

"Ellis, we can't talk out there and we're about to leave." I used another excuse to make everyone sigh in relief from my save.

"Alright..."

"But I'll listen to it once we get a ride outta here." I smile, seeing him light up.

"Let's get a move on! I got me a story to tell!" He kicked out the door, already shotgunning a zombie to the face. There goes our surprise. We all started following behind, his enthusiasm all made us roll our eyes but it was nice that we got to have a lit flame in our group.

We all smiled as we were killing zombies and running across the mall, going up and down stairs. Then I heard something. A loud yelled echoed across the room, and I looked to the direction in the air to see a jumper trying to land on me. I pulled out my axe to swing, but then I was using it to hold him back from getting me. Still feeling my muscles drained, I could barely hold it back as it clawed into my stomach.

I scream in horrible pain, feeling its claws dig onto the middle of my skin, just enough for bleeding drastically. "HELP!" I shouted, gathering the attention from Nick, he already hit back the hunter to kill it. I laid on the floor grasping into my stomach. Broken, tired, and emotional drained; I felt a warm pair of hands on my face. I look up to see Ellis already trying to find a way to solve the problem.

The light faded and I couldn't hear anything but faded screams.

My body jolted, like a shock of electricity enter my body. My heart beated, and stopped... was I dead? Another jolt, my heart wanting to move. Another one, my heart was alive! Faintly, and yet not enough to be heard by Coach listening for a heart.

He shook his head, and they started crying. I was alive! Please!

"We're gonna die if we stay here! Let's get a move on!" Nick yelled, knocking back a boomer only for it to explode on him. Ellis glanced at me, hitting my chest one last time. I felt myself breathe shallowly, not enough for attention. He set a medkit by my side. "Ellis! We can't save her! We need your help!" Nick cried as the zombies all followed him and Ellis and eeveryone followed too.

Left alone, barely alive. I grabbed the medkit with a hand like a sloth.

 ** _I_** ** _gotta_** ** _catch up to them._**


	6. Chapter 6

Finally making it to the door, a pounded on it. "Guys! It's me! I'm alive!" I begged to be let in, I looked through the tiny slot in the door, seeing it empty and the door open on the other side. They made it and left through. The door was blocked off, and i couldn't get through.

I needed to find another way through the passage. I look around, air ducts! Good thing that they were pulling all the zombies to them. Or they were dead on my side.

I quickly limp to the wall with the low air vents. Climbing up it was the hard part. My stomach opened up, pouring blood as I tried yanking myself up. My grunts attracted the attention of a zombie, so I forced myself into the safe room's vent and landed on the floor. Of course there's no god damn guns in here. I wanted to give up, but the urge to slap Nick as hard as I can was greater. I heard the hoard scream and I manage to crawl myself out of my position.

Unfortunately Nick looted me of my shit, and only left this dull axe. I stood tall, seeing a zombie run towards me since it was an open door. My axe quickly went into the side of the zombie's face, making some of the brains split out. All of the rest of the zombies didn't even noticed that I was the most vulnerable person here. They all just ran downstairs. I heard the elevator bing, and I see that it's in use, they must have just gotten to the bottom floor. I looked over, pressing the button but getting an error as the sound was just notifying me that something was blocking the entrance downstairs. It was probably dismembered body parts. I silently curse the team, but not as a way to make them die. I just cussed them out.

I start moving towards the edge of the glass boarder, and started hanging off the tip. The blood on my hands made me fall two stories, knocking the breath out of me. I wheezed, grabbing the axe in my hand and swinging at whatever came my way fastest I can too. I stand up, feeling myself already fucking dying. Looking to the survivors, I see them pouring in gas tanks one at a time, I finally claim my breath. Time to take another dive, I wasn't on my last limp just yet. I climb the ledge and drop again, landing on my feet this time. God damn, if I don't get survivor of the year award.

A zombie started running right at me again, taking me stance, I swung knocking the head off and making it fall down to the bottom floor. Only three more level... and I see a passageway to go down on the next floor down. I just myself getting ready for the last jump before I could just walk. As I jumped down, I landed on my ankle wrong the breath still knocked out of me I held my ankle with one hand while the other was swinging like a madman.

I thought I hit my Breaking Point a long time ago, but something inside of me encourage me to keep going. It wasn't just the urge to make Nick furious at me that I was so alive and kicking. No, something else that I didn't know.

As I've only made it to a floor with a couple of gas cans on it, a huge roar abruptly meet everyone fear for their lives as we've heard that all before it and it was something so much worse then anything like a witch. I looked off to see that it was actually a tank running near us, and by the distance it was coming it was going to be fast. I looked around hoping for a stray gun or something but I could only find gas cans and the crate next to me. I snap my fingers, this crate might be filled with something heavy. I start trying to push it, but unfortunately I can barely move it as I was so fatigued to the point where even my runner's high could do anything. So I backed up, and rammed into it and it fell down and finally splitted against the floor with the tank directly under it. Everyone looked up, as I tried to pick myself off of the ground then see that everybody was in shock.

"She's still fucking alive!" Nick cried out, laughing a tad bit.

"Fuck you... Nick." I flipped them off, my hands on my knees and me desperately trying to clutch on to my axe. "I've been exhausted, beaten, even left behind to die!" I shouted, already breathing harder now. "I had to climb through the fucking air vents, see that the elevator is broken, and drop down several floors to get here!" I yelled. "And you couldn't even fucking wait a minute!" I yelled, then turning around to see a charger running at me. It knocked me back, but it took most of the fall damage and I was still alive. Even dropping three more stories high, I was still kicking it. "Get this off of me!" I cried, with everyone shooting at it. I finally laid on the floor, wheezing.

"Do you need a defib?" Nick asked, smirking as if I've already died again.

I was being encouraged to get up by Rochelle and Ellis, and as soon as I stood up I took most of my strength to slap him. It was basically a leaf hitting against of paper. "Fuck... you."


	7. Chapter 7

We drove on the road, feeling my wife barely hang on to the balance of my body. Everyone was concerned about me, even Nick was impressed on how long I was actually saying a lie for. It seems like I should have died as soon as I started the witch, but having routine myself to him by killing a tank with pure gravity... he was pretty damn impressed about it.

We soon near a bridge, that was held all the way up. We all spilled out of the car, and I falling to the floor because my legs were aching from being torn and having to continue on with no energy besides my adrenalin that was far overused. Luckily, Rochelle was beside me as she pick me up and set me on the car hood.

"What happened to her?" A guy with a deep tone to his voice and gravel as well. We all looked up to see him and a female on top of the bridge.

"I died, went through hell, and came back with this lousy scar." I pulled up my shirt to reveal my stomach as it was bandaged and bleeding through.

"Nice," he nodded his head.

"Could you lower down the bridge?" Rochelle looked up directly to them.

"We really can't, one of our men died trying to pull up this bridge. It's out of fuel, so we can't do anything even if we wanted."

"If we fuel it up, would you be willing to let us pass?" Coach asked.

"Nope!" The man disagreed, laughing a bit.

"Listen here, you slimy, disgusting, leather wearing monkey. Lower the goddamn bridge, before I goddamn shoot you!" Nick yelled.

"We will!" The girl replied. "But it's on the other side of the bridge, if you can get to that side we'll let you through!" She then leaned in closer over the railing looking at at our car. "Nice car you got there."

Ellis said nothing, he just looked up to the woman and seem to have lost his words.

"Ellis, she's talking to you." Rochelle elbowed him.

"My god, she is so pretty..." He spoke softly, a my stomach arised. It didn't feel so kindly, but I knew it wasn't the blood lost or the cuts making me want to hurl. "She's absolutely beautiful." Ellis, grabbed onto his hat and lowered it as he admired her. I rolled my eyes and looked at Rochelle as I didn't think I could do much of anything.

"Do you think you can watch over our girl here?" Rochelle asked. "She's been through a lot trying to get back to us, and she used up every bit of her energy. We can't take her anywhere, she's too fatigue to even walk!"

"Yeah sure, for some money." The man chuckled up there.

"Money's useless now, so you're offering it for free." I told him.

"I hate this girl." Francis told his female friend.

"I dropped a skyscraper's height of floor, what about now?" I told him off.

"Maybe."

We took it as a yes and Ellis walked over to me. "Now keep yourself safe." He told me. "I want this car just as I see it now, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, taking a gun from my waist band. "I'll keep myself safe, thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

"And then the fucker never got the slap I wanted and tried to give him!" I explained basically my entire story as we were waiting for the survivors to get to the station to talk.

"Wow, he's an asshole." Zoey laughed at my story and rant on Nick. "Y'know, just for that. I'm going to throw a shoe at his face." She mumbled, looking at Francis. "How stinky are your feet on a scale of 1 to 10?" She asked him.

"A mile away smell." Francis laughed, taking off his shoe. Zoey gestured at the smell and plugged up her nose. "Told ya'!" He laughed. Then a noise from my left came. That was the noise that signaled for my gang to arrive. They looked back to me. "Do you think you can keep yourself safe?"

"There's been zombie so far, why not?" I shrugged. They nodded, starting to leave to go check on the survivors as I finally felt enough strength to at least get into the driver's seat. Climbing through the window as these doors did not like to open, I adjusted myself and got ready to swing by to pick him up on the way out. I sighed to myself, hearing a horde yelling on the other side of the bridge faster than anything. I duck deeper into my seat, worried to be pulled on by a smoker or spat on by a spitter. I gripped my hands on the ten and two. The way I saw Ellis hold the car, was only with one hand as his other hand was on my stomach and making sure that it wasn't spilling guts or anything of the sort.

Soon the bridge was lowering. I got ready to hit the gas, but suddenly I heard the entire group screen from the other side. Now I was worried, and I wasn't thinking straight because I started backing up the car and ramming it to the pedal to the metal. I took the car and drove it up the ramp as steep as it was to let me pass by it. The car landed on the two front wheels, I drifted in swerve trying to fix myself but ended up hitting something I had no idea that I did. It was something large and movable. I looked up to see that I landed the car perfectly, and I managed to hit a tank with the side of the car. Everyone looked at me like I was insane, but then they all disregarded what I did inserted funneling into the car.

Ellis came to the driver side, looking prideful that I managed to get it over and safe. That and the fact, he was going to drive his car again. I rolled my eyes, having myself moved to the other half of the car.

"Let's go!" Ellis commanded everyone, as everyone climb through the windows. We all went into the car, and started driving off.

"Good luck guys!" Zoey waved goodbye.

"Wow, even when you're useless you're useful." Nick laughed, already noticing how useful I was to the group.

"Yeah, and don't forget it!" I chuckle to myself t, leaning back to close my eyes into my chair only to receive a disgusting smell into my nose. I opened up my eyes, seeing the same shoe that Zoey had threw at him. "Ew!" I screamed, throwing it out the window.

"That's payback." Nick chuckled, leaning into his own chair. Ellis looked behind, only hit a gun into his own special area. "You fucktard!" Nick covered himself.

"That's for disrespecting a lady." He looked back at the road. I smiled, feeling touched. "Zoey is a beautiful lady." Ellis continued, emotion dropped.

Rochelle must have noticed, as she patted me on the shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nu-uh, I don't wanna leave my beautiful car." Ellis growled out to the team. He looked at me, looking sad and angry. "Yew' sure you're not hurtin' anymore? You can guard the car again!" He offered, making me roll my eyes. I got my sleep in the car, an we raided a few corner stores on the way here for food. I was better than I was yesterday for sure, but I'm not guarding the car only to be abandon as we couldn't take it any further.

"It'll be fine, Ellis." Rochelle calmed him. "The car with still be here after the apocalypse." She patted his shoulder as I patted his back to add onto it.

"I'm just gonna miss it so much..." Ellis wiped his brow, as here was honestly humid.

"You can write your name on the car... say not to touch it?" I offered, remembering a pen for autographs inside the car. I reached in and gave it go him. "It'll stop the next person from trying to take it before we come back." I smiled, trying my best to give him a little hope. He debated, but eventually he did write in big words, mind you, 'ELLIS' DO NOT TOUCH!'. He handed me the pen back, as I started to put it back; he stopped me and grabbed my hand to set it on a space next to his words. "What?"

"You drive her like a beauty, ya' own like 1% of the car." Ellis smiled, being generous with me. I wrote next to his name. 'OR WE'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU' and chucked the pen back in the car. "Y'know, it's a little too big." Ellis put his hand on his chin, then looked me in the eye with a smug look. "But I love what ya' added, so I'll let it slide."

We continued on, Ellis glancing back every now and then at the car. I knew he was already emotionally attached to the original driver of the car, but now that he drived through thick and thin with it it was basically his car. I could understand how much he loved it, without having connection anything similar to loving an inanimate object.

I held my gun with one hand, as it was only a pistol and I've been learning how to use it with one hand. But my hands are hand obtained my melee weapon of choice, and whenever a zombie starts getting too close to me I bust that out and just start hitting. My muscles were twice as strong than before, as they tear down and I continue moving on without even letting them rest.

We made it to an motel, not being familiar with anything around your, I could see Ellis and Coach getting antsy about how close we are to the amusement park. It wasn't really that surprising that they knew their area, but to know how close it is no matter what is what got me.

Well, we faced ahead, moving on.


	10. Chapter 10

The carnival was in town, but I had no attachment here as this side of the state was completely unknown to me. But it seems like the two residents in this group sure loved it here, I let them reminisce on their memories as it seems like it was a simpler time for them. Ellis talked about how much he was on rides throwing up with Keith, while coach was talking about how he took one of his team's here for celebration of the Championships.

Taking a glance around, there was nothing really much for fun here. The only fun that we had was killing the zombies to protect ourselves, but unfortunately there was only four guns to be found, so I let them all have it while I just got to carry around a fucking Katana that we found in a body dump. This was my moment to shine with this bad boy, it sure was fun being in the back of the group to make sure everybody was safe from behind.

"Ya' sure you don't want a gun?" Ellis glanced over to me, trying to make sure I wasn't getting tired too fast. "I don't want you dyin' on us... but then I'll own 100% of the car..." Ellis tapped his chin, making me narrow my eyes at him. He made eye contact with me once again, and his eyes widen up. "I'm joshing!" Ellis laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Ellis of you can stop putting that car above a human life, that'll be nice." I gave him a bull shit smile. Seeing a zombie walking up to me, so I aimed my melee.

"Well that car is the nicest thin' I've ever seen." Ellis tried joking, but made me more upset. I told a swing at the zombie's leg, knocking it down and I started repeatly hitting the little position on its back as I was trying to get out most of my frustration. I wasn't letting it die because I wasn't aiming for the head or anything. "You okay?" Ellis checked in. I finally killed it but driving it straight through the back of it's head, making the entire group flinch. "Overkill, nice!" He tried to comment.

I adjusted my arm, feeling slight burn of my frustrations subside I took a breath. "She's got an arm." Nick chuckled, which was really off because it was normally him insulting me all the time.

"Thanks," I mumbled, tapping my weapon in the pavement to get off the chunks and blood. I looked around, seeing that we were by a carnival ride that was blocking our way past. "Looks like we're gonna have to start it." I mumbled, walking over the switch. I looked back to see them getting prepared while Ellis glanced back at me. I shrugged it off. "Wait," I started, everyone looked at me. "Instead of turning this off once we get through, we should leave it on and let the zombies come after it because there's a safe room right around the corner." I offered, everyone seem to be agreeing. "So once we get through this mess, all the zombies would be attracted to this old thing and we would have the clean getaway." I winked, as they admired my plan.

"She has a point," Nick pointed out. "There's three reasons we keep you here, the fact that you attract every single special infected on to you, you have good luck, and you have good ideas." He said to make me smile and blush. "But great damn, do you fucking suck with a gun." Nick added, making me feel like there is going to be no possible way for me to get a complement of this goddamn mess.

So I started it.


	11. Chapter 11

We finally entered the last bit of the area, we saw a chopped her go by a couple minutes ago and we decided we needed to find a way to alert it. This was a concert, we could probably play something that the band that was going to before with your was. I heard it was supposed to be the Midnight riders, and great damn they played so nicely. I've always wanted to go to one of their concerts, but it was a shame that they were all dead by now.

"We should take the high ground." I told them straight out, pulling up to one of the construction areas that would have a bunch that would have a bunch of wooden planks and metal bars holding it together. "But we should grab everything we can, split it into two and stay up there until something worse comes." I told.

"Great plan!" Rochelle raise up her hand into a fist to give me a fist bump, which I gladly accepted as I did love compliments.

"Since the zombies will be climbing, I think letting me to go highest ground would help me survive longer if I have someone else by my side and three survivors could be on that one." I pointed towards the shorter one.

"Nice plan." Ellis made an effort to have me forgive him for pulling all the shit he's been doing. I rolled my eyes at him, I've been collecting the stuff that we needed and putting it on the first floor of what we were going to climb.

"Who's the best gunman here?" I asked, seeing everybody look at Ellis. Well if it's for survival... "Alright, can you stay with me on the highest platform?"

"Will do captain!"

"I'm not captain." I told them, well everybody else got very confused on what was happening. "What?"

"We all just... assumed you were, you have a bunch of strategies that none of us would probably think of. I bet we probably would have been running through the stands instead of taking the highground and defending ourselves." Coach answered, as I backed up.

"No-No!" I shook my head and put my hands up. "I just like knowing what to do, I thought you were leader Coach... I just strategize if anything. Don't say I'm a leader." I told them all. I started fixing myself and walked away. "I just... I'm sorry, I won't talk anymore." I looked down to the floor as I collected bio-bombs, and pipe bombs and climbed the tower as Ellis walked over to the switch to turn it on.


	12. Chapter 12

"Should I start it?" Ellis questioned, looking at me if I should. I just looked away, waiting for someone else to answer. Ellis gained a nod from the rest of the group, while I tripped on to my sword a little bit more comfortably. He turned it on, but since he was a little too far from my tower I chucked a pipe-bomb the direction where the zombies were already coming from. "Good toss!" Ellis complimented, as The Horde started coming in and tried climbing the tower we were on. Every time they got a little too close I either shoved them or killed them. He came up and finally took over the position, killing them with whatever handgun or assault rifle he had. "Are you okay?" He asked, killing them as they came up.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, just the tiniest bit annoyed with him.

"Y'see, when a girl says that I usually think that they're holding up off. So what are you actually thinking about?" Ellis and I seem to be having a basic conversation even though this was the end of the search and we were just trying to get away safely.

"Ellis, I really didn't appreciate it when you decided to put a car over the value of my life. Even joking about it made me upset." I spoke the truth, knowing damn well that we were going to struggle to not talk.

"I'm sorry, I was just never really got to have a beautiful car like that and I get real nervous around girls." Ellis kicked off a pair of zombies getting too high up.

"Nervous?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeh-" He stumbled, has he got a little busy talking to me. Too much to notice that is only grabbed him by his ankle and started yanking on him to fall to the floor. "Help!" He cried, as I grabbed onto his hand before he could fall down. I pulled them back up and grabbed onto the beam with my arm in the way of him falling I use my left hand to cut off the zombie's arm. I looked back to my side, seeing that helped him made my side over run. "Thanks, doll." Ellis started shooting his side.

We needed a little help, but considering the fact that it was just us two up here we can do much. I looked to the other group to see them struggling just as hard or more than us. I considered us lucky to be having the higher ground, cuz it took the zombies twice as long to get up here.

Then, as if I jinxed it. There is a huge chunk of debris already flowing at us and it barely missed us. And hit the metal part of the stadium, making the debris fly past us in the dust get into our lungs. I coughed, looking at what had cause the truck to go flying and I noticed that it was a tank. "Fuck." I noticed the zombies were thinning as they were too scared to come and face us while the tank was out.

"Tank!" Ellis screamed, as it was on the bottom of our structure. I cling on to the metal part of what I saved us with previously. The tank knock down the structure we were standing on with another debris of rock, so don't lie there was nothing but at least us and we were just holding on to metal bars above.

I hanged off with one hand, holding my weapon with one hand. I quickly chucked the sword at the tank to miss his head and only got his arm. I looked back to Ellis, having his whole body on the structure and leaning out to pick me up to. I put both of my hands on the metal beam, reaching my right hand to cling on to him. He yanked me up and we were perfectly safe as of distance but not rocks being thrown at us.

"How the fuck are we getting down?!" Ellis screamed, as the structure we use to get up here was gone.

Soon a helicopter came around, and we looked to Coach, Nick, and Rochelle already near it and climbing into it. "Hey!" I screamed, waving. Ellis and hear a smoker on the ground, we feared that the drop was gonna kill us when it got one of us. The helicopter swung around, coming closer to us with Rochelle and Coach gesturing for us to jump in. I looked to Ellis to see him shooting the smoker but the bullet spread had no effects. "We're gonna have to jump." I told him.

"But the blades are right there!" He gestured them to have it one inch above our height.

I had an idea, and I had to say it. "Tell them to push back the helicopter! Bring it to the open-air next to the stadium, we're going to climb up there!" I yelled, as they nodded doing as I said. I dropped down a level to hang by my hands yet again but climb towards the top of the roof through the structural hold. "Come'on Ellis!" I told him.

"We're gonna die!" He yelled.

"We have a chance!" I told him, already climbing the hold.

We both began to climb, having chunks of rocks thrown at us and the constant fear the smoker pulling us down and killing us. We persisted, getting closer and closer to the end goal as the helicopter got ready for us to take off. As I look back at Ellis over my shoulder I could see him with a look of fear in his eye, and he looked back at me as I tried to calm him down with a smile. Suddenly, a smoker grabbed at his neck and tried calling him down.

"Ellis!" I cried, as he used all of his strength to hold himself up in the air. I let go of one hand and grabbed his weapon. Empty. I through the damn thing at the smoker, hitting it in his face and apparently it was enough to let it go and detach. There was no time for things, as we were climbing up the railing. We finally made it to the top, and I pulled Ellis up upwards and shoved him onto the helicopter.

My turn. I started to jump, but the Tank threw a rock at the bottom of the damn thing and made the helicopter swirl. I started falling short as they backed up to not hit me.

Ellis grabbed onto my hand and we started making a get away. When I finally got pulled into the thing, I looked to everyone looking happy, seeing that they were enjoying being alive.

We almost died, I started crying in joy. I hugged Ellis, as we went through the same thing and he saved me.

"It's okay, it's okay... we're still kickin'!" Ellis brushes my hair back.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was on fire, the area around me, the muscles in my body, and my soul. I woken to the sight of a crashed helicopter, I coul dnt breathe, taking my arms I tried to get myself up on my feet. I eventually stood up, taking a step and fumbling to the floor. The pain in my foot got me, I stretched myself around to see glass in one of my shoes. I needed help, I looked around seeing the group still alive looking... kinda.

"Guys...?" I started, seeing them stir at the sound of my words. "Are you guys okay?" I asked, seeing them wake up like me.

"Jesus..." Rochelle started, looking around. She looked at Nick. "Why the fuck did you shoot the pilot?!" She yelled, standing up.

"He was infected, he was gonna hurt us." Nick explained laying on the floor, I must've been asleep at the moment of the bullet. I couldn't stop anything and now there's shards of glass in my foot. Nick glanced at me, his eyes widen when they made contact with me. "Holy shit, you got a cut on your eyebrow." He pointed, as I reached to feel blood on my face. "Do you got a concussion?"

"I woke up, so I don't think so." I then pulled up my foot to his view, making him cringe at the sight of all the glass in my foot. "My foot's kinda sore, can you rub it for me?" I sarcastically said, making him groan and he stood up. "But seriously though, I can't walk." I told him.

Soon Coach made his appearance pushing metal plates off of him. "Has anyone seen Ellis?" He asked, he was right. Where was Ellis? He was sitting right next to me on the ride. "Ellis!" Coach called out for me.

"Ellis? Come here, boy! I got a big ol' pack of glass beers and desert eagle!" Nick stereotyped him, making us all eyeroll. "And your hot cousins are here!"

"Ellis, sweetie, where are you?" Rochelle called. Looking about.

"Ellis?!" I screamed louder then everyone else, having us all turned to a slight bit of movement inside the upside down helicopter, or what's left of it. We saw him drop from the seat as we couldn't see it because everything was on fire on top of it. Ellis landed on his neck, and started crawling out of the debris and coughing up his lungs. "Hey big guy, sleep well?" My sarcasm was unhinged.

"Ugh... what happened?" Ellis asked, rubbing his neck.

"Nick shot the pilot." Coach explained.

"He turned into a zombie!" Nick added.

"I turned into a recycling bin! All the glass is on my foot! Now can you guys help me?!" I asked, getting upset. Then I realized how much of a Nick I'm sounding like. I sighed, and breathed slowly. "Sorry, I think I'm just sarcastic when I'm in pain." I apologized for my actions. Ellis walked over and kneeled down and started pulling out a fragment only for me to slap his hand away. "Stop! They're longer then we know, and I need a medkit... please. You're not supposed to remove shards unless we have some medical supplies at the ready." I've known this due to the fact that all knowledge I knew came from high school.

"She's right," Coach looked to everyone. "Ellis, I know you're stronger than all of us. You're gonna have to carry her." Coach looked at Nick, with a glance he just looked back at him. "Nick's too scrawny to carry her, and I might be big but it's all milk and cookies in here."

Ellis looked back at me, and I felt bad for him to make him do that.


	14. Chapter 14

I felt like a jockey riding on Ellis' back. Honestly the only good thing about this was me having his shoulder to aim on, well there is no jockeys inside trying to actually jump on this because they are probably already thought that we were occupied. Ellis was actually stronger than I thought so it was a bit surprising when he could go on and climb things without trouble.

"Did I ever 'bout the time Keith and I were in a swamp and-"

Nick stopped, making Ellis bump into his back. "Why don't you whisper it to your girlfriend's ear?" Nick turn back to me very slowly with the smuggest face I've ever seen in my entire life. He held his gun in his hand in a threatening way, but we knew already knew that he couldn't shoot us or at least Ellis and everybody would probably be angry that they shoot me.

"I don't know what you said, I still have ear plugs!" Ellis smiled, he really needed the ear plugs cause I was using his shoulder as a table and aiming with it. The gun made a really loud noise, luckily we thought about it ahead of time before he went deaf. (Of course the earplugs were just made out of medical supplies we found). Nick put his hand up to his eye level and then lowered it down as a signal to keep his voice down. Then he winked at him, making me mad as I was going to have to hear the story. "R-Right." He nodded, and continued more quietly. "So there I was about to wrestle an alligator and Keith was making sure it has a mouth thin' on it. So-"

"Fuck you, Nick." I wanted to throw something at him, but nothing was available.

He turned back and shrugged to let me flip him off. Ellis, noticing this stopped and looked at me over the shoulder. "Did he say something mean? I could rub my boot on him, I know he don't like dirtin' up his suit." I had gave him the okay sign, and before Nick could even turn around he got his shoe all over his back. Nick got really angry, but drugged it off knowing that Ellis would continue his story with me no matter what.

For what he did, I hugged him really tight as a special thank you. I know I was clinging onto him before, but I was hoping this would get through to him then the message. He just adjusted me on his shoulders, he reached his hands to put them against my ass and raise me higher.

"Damn, Ellis it's trying to get some action on you." Rochelle commented, as we were the middle person in the group along with Nick. "You guys are cute together."

"Do you think Chris Hansen is a zombie right now or he's living it up to catching predators?" Nick used one of the same jokes that he's used previously. This time I aimed my gun right at his feet only just shoot at his heels to make him jump and tried to not get hit like a cowboy's victim.

"It doesn't matter, I don't like Ellis and I don't think he likes me." I told them straight off, thank God for these earplugs and him still going on with his story.

"He loves you." Coach in the front of us was telling us off. "It ain't no surprise."

"Tell that to Zoey, and his car."

"Did your pubescent mind not notice when you said you didn't like talking about those subjects he stopped? He's doing it for you, cuz he loves you." Nick both insulting me and encouraging me talked about it.

I actually did now, did he actually like me?

"Guys there's a little gondola right there, we could probably ride across but it's going to make a sound!" Ellis was oblivious to the situation but pointed out what we needed to do. We all looked at each other and nodded, needing the gondola to get to our side we flip the switch.


	15. Chapter 15

We were done with that little journey, and now we were just on a boat trialling the coastline. It's been days, and my foot has been getting better, but the truth was I knew I couldn't be any help to the group anymore and they needed to pick up gas. So we were approaching the shore so they would run out and get some.

I've been thinking about the conversation we had in the bayou, it got me really thinking about a relationship with Ellis. Would I even want one? We're barely surviving a day at a time, and it's usually me getting hurt so my time might be ticking and my luck will be draining. I figured that if I have one more close encounter I might be done for. I've been killing tanks by accident, and I've been the one getting strangled by the infected.

Leaning against the boat we all made it on, I looked towards the land and seeing that the entire place was filled with water and it seemed flooded. I worried that I was gonna die, and imagine what the partner would feel like.

Ellis seemed to walk up to me, doing the same thing I wasn't leaning against the wall of the boat. "Hello, Darling." Ellis said, tipping his hat to me. "You look perdy' today." He compliment, I didn't react to everything only just kept staring at the shore we kept getting closer to. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah... just thinking." I told him.

"Bout?"

"You can't really date anybody in the world today, without having the constant fear of them dying." I looked at the water, seeing my murky water reflection looking back at my eyes. "Or infected." I added.

"Well... that's just the real world." He told me as I looked back at him. "You don't know when's the last time you going to see your wife or husband walk out the door, that's why you got to make the most of it now." Ellis spoke calmly, rubbing my back. "Do you like anyone?" Ellis' eyes looked like a confused puppy's. Making me smile at him, and brush my hair back behind my ear.

"Just... one." I laughed a bit as he perked up.

"L-Like who? Is it Nick? It better not be Nick." He hit his hand on the boat. "Nick's such a dick to ya'."

The book approached a little dock, is everybody stepped on the poop deck. "I'll tell you after you get back... be safe."

"I promise, for you. Just please don't let it be Nick, or don't want to be coach. I don't think you like you in that way, and I know one guy that loves you and that way and I think it's going to be a really great couple thing going on if you accept him-"

"Francis." I spoke with a lie, seeing his head turn back to me with a snap and anger in his eyes. "I'm joking!" I giggled. "Come back safely and you'll know." I told him as they all got off. "You'll know as soon as you step one foot on this boat again." I smiled, seeing jumping off, and getting back on. "Not like that you dumb." I added, and he was disappointed. "Ellis, be careful with the special infected, I'm not there to hog em' all." I told them all but mostly him. He nodded, and they all went on their way.

I held my heart as the boat owner went back to sea with me and waited for a signal.


	16. Chapter 16

We just the spotted the signal in this thick and dense fog, we were on our way to go pick up the survivors and my heart pounded as I know those type of signs and make really loud noises and it's really bright attracts a horde and much more. I cling onto my own chess, watching as we approached the land with dock just shy of where they were. They were cut off from a radio signal as it seems like a zombie smash that was one of them was talking, so now we're just hoping that they're surviving. I could feel my hair trying to get in my face and me brushing it back just so I can have a clear vision of what I can with the fog.

As the boat slowly made his way to the doc, I can see three survivors running up. None of them were Ellis, which made me very nervous as I see them fighting right at the edge. Virgil parked his boat right next to dumb and they all started pouring in. I look to everybody in hopes that they know where the he is. "Where is Ellis?" I asked them.

"He was pulling away the tank, making sure it wouldn't hit one of us so he ran to the far corner and we ran over here for safety. He should be on his way if he's safe, and boy do I hope he is." Coach held his gun to keep fighting infected that try to get on the boat.

Soon we heard screaming through the fog, and an Ellis running through it with his gun directly behind them who blindly firing and did something. Soon the tank emerge from the bog, holding a rock and chucking it towards the boat. We all ducked down and it hit the boat and made it Rock and tip. We all try to stay on it while trying to have Ellis run into our arms. The boat was drifting away, and Ellis wasn't close enough yet.

"Com'on you son of a bitch!" Nick yelled, trying to fire at the tank as I just watched everybody since I had no gun and nothing else to offer.

Ellis made it to the dock, stopping right before the boat because it was too far off. "Ellis jump!" Rochelle screamed, the gap getting bigger and bigger as time went on.

Ellis backed up a tiny bit, only to run forward and jump onto the side of the boat to clean all and as we all had our arms on his back and yanking him into the boat. I pulled him closer to me, and I took him into the boat and hugged the ever-loving shit out of him. I didn't want to let go, and the boat started taking off so my hair was already in his face. "Ellis...?" I said, as he brush my hair back.

"You gon' tell me who you like?" Ellis smiled, showing me some love.

Nearly forgot about that... I looked that's the rest of the survivors, to see them all leaning in and not giving any privacy. "I... like..." I started, looking at the floor and shuffling my feet. "I-I like..." I'm sure too shy to even say his name, he grabbed onto my arms tighter and pulled me in closer. "I-I..."

"Do you like me?" He smirked, dragging his hands down to my waist and pressing me against his body.

"Y-es." I stumbled, he then dragged his hands down to my ass and hoisted me up as a ref my legs around him.

"I like ya' too." Ellis smiled, pressing his lips against mine. I felt all the sparks in my heart, in the air, and in my stomach. It was like you're living on a dream, I just couldn't let go of this man. He pulled me in closer, gripping at my ass even further. It made Nick groan and rolled his eyes. Ellis pulled away. "Hey, I guess I'm the ladies man now!" Ellis smugly said.


	17. Chapter 17

I took my newly found lover into my arms, every prep to get off the boat. I don't want to let him go, but on the battlefield it was more serious than ever. We were going to be scared if we were going to die or not, and I don't want to go goofing off trying to go lovey-dovey on him. So right now was exhausting every bit of love that I want to get them, and I was sure we were making the rest of the passengers nauseous at the side of us kissing.

Ellis made sure of it himself, he was making little jokes and saying how much he'll love me and make love to me, which didn't settle so good because I was making the most awkward face since I wasn't counting so fast on repopulation. First we needed to get somewhere safe, second we needed a date, and third we needed to do more dates because I was going to have a kid and I would at least like to have a little fun before I turn into a mom.

"Hey, y'know what's my favorite part of the apocalypse?" Ellis smiled, as my eyebrows arched the questioning way cuz I couldn't understand why would be so fun. "It brought me and most beautiful girl together." He chuckled as I shoved him in an embarrassing way.

Coach, Nick, and Rochelle all joined us on deck. They were basically eye-rolling us but still encouraging as we were taking our journey to the dock. I already told them that we wouldn't be this lovie-dovey on the field, so they didn't have to worry about it. I took my last kiss on him before we departed and stopped hugging. The boat approach to land, and we started spilling out. We all wave goodbye to the boat, before we notice that we forgot our guns on the ship, we all dread it ourselves but still went on as there was guns laying around here next to us.

"You guys ready?" I looked over to them, seeing them all nod.

"Ready to keep my baby safe." Ellis smiled.

"We're keeping everyone safe, not just myself, Ellis." I told him.

"Well if you're getting hit by a boomer, you bet I'm gonna save your ass!" Ellis said, adjusting his gun into a more comfortable hold. "I'll be the one to save you all the time!" Ellis muttered as me and the group looked at each other as I said I wasn't going to be focusing on our relationship on this route.

We just shrugged it off and started getting ready, I gave him one last kiss before we started heading off and up the ramp towards the mutated zombies. I know for sure this wasn't going to be fun. The surviving part, but the killing part might be since we've all made a little game of it on how many we can kill. I smiled, holding onto my axe hand swinging wildly.


	18. Chapter 18

This was a lot more trickier than we anticipated, we sure as hell didn't have room for mistakes and no room for extra time. Suddenly there was a jet ripping across the sky as we all looked up to see it looking more hopeful. There's still people alive here and they weren't given in.

We soon made it to a hedge maze and we were killing zombies left and right. "Jockey!" Nick called out, as it jumped into me, making me stumble back and scratching my eyes so I can't see. I cried out in pain, having its fingers tear into my skin. I heard shooting and it finally dropped. "Com'on, Princess. We're not done with you yet." Told me, as I took myself to wipe the blood that came from the Jockey's hand off my eyelids.

"Ey' it's my job to save her!" Ellis got jealous, making us glance at each other.

"Ellis, we gotta make sure we all save each other. Not just you." I told him, patting his and pressuring him to go on. We made it outside of the field area. I heard growling, knowing it was a hunter. "Hunter around, care-" before I could finsih there was a scream and a pounced onto me. Not this crap again! Why were we so bad at letting them stay away!? Ellis shoved it off of me, already loading a whole damn clip into it and smiling with pride. "Thanks Ellis, but try to do that to all our friends here." I said.

"I won't kiss em' like ya'."

I gave a smile as a way of thank you, but he's been trying to hold his worth this whole time. We cut through an alleyway, taking ourselves under a bridge and shooting down all zombies. This was getting busy as our usual missions were just... a dozen at a time. Now it's like a hundred over the course of these.

"Guys, looks like this is gonna make some noise." Coach said, entering it. I looked around, seeing that the thing wasn't to high off the ground. Coach looked back at me, seeing how I wasn't entering the damn thing. "You got a plan?" He asked.

"We could... just go _over_ the damn thing." I suggested, as they all walked out again. "Like Coach will help me n' Ro get on top, and then we'll help the boys and then we'll help you." I offered, with Coach already pressing his back against the thing. He held his hands together as Rochelle climbed up from his hand and jumped on the cart thing. "Nice." I said, as Coach got ready for me. I got a running start and was pulled up by Rochelle when I reached it. "Nick, muscles weighs more then fat. Get up here." I said, both insulting him and complimenting Ellis.

"I'm not fat, I'm lean." Nick said, running up to Coach and climbing us with the girls. "Hillbilly, let's get a move on." He said to Ellis as he already climbed on Coach. "Coach, you're gonna have to get a running start and jump." He said, as Rochelle and I grabbed onto one of each the each boy's arms to let them lean in for him.

"I'd hope you guys can lift 340 lb of pure burgers fat." He chuckled, already heading up and barely grabbed onto him.

"Jesus, Coach! I thought you said 250!?" Nick insulted.

"I feel like it with all this running!" Coach angrily said back, as we yanked him up. We heard another set of bombs to scare us enough to have him up here in a second. "Think they'll stop?" He muttered, and none of answered the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

We made it to a radio and everyone was prepping and such.

I made the call.

"Hello-Hello?" I searched for a signal. Only to get a response of what I said. "We're five survivors, we have two females, and three males." I decided to answer along the lines of gender, is I'm pretty sure I haven't seen many girls out here beside Zoey.

"Are you immune?"

"We've been out here for days-"

" **Are you immune?** " He repeated, chilling my spine.

"I'm about covered in every known organ in a human's body from all of those kill-hungry bastards. If you don't believe me, **then you can come down** **here** **and see us getting scratched at and** **puked** **on.** " I repeated in the same tone as he did. " **Then** **I'll** **make sure** **I'll** **claw your eyes out.** " I threaten him.

He made a nervous noise, automatically regretting his decision to say okay directly afterwards and he groaned with a side of disappointment. We also didn't relief as we had a right out of here through the military this time and not a random helper, this time we geared up completely to the Max and try to get as many stuff as we can hold.

"You guys ready?" Coach asked.

"Ready to defend my lady!" Ellis said, as he wrapped his arm around me. I pushed him away and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ellis, you have to remember we're not protecting one person here... we're all like a family here." Glancing back at everyone. "We're all here for each other, from each other." I smiled, as everyone started coming together. "I love ya' guys, even if Nick almost killed me like four times." I mumbled, seeing Nick staying off to the side. "Nick, get over here you big pansy." I told him off, as he joined for a hug. "Let's be sure we're covering all our behinds."

"What if I'm under a hunter and you're in spitter goo?" Nick added, smirking.

"While we're getting out of it, we'll shoot the charger, you fuck." I nudged him, and we all backed away slightly. "Just be sure to bring all your A games, got it?" I looked at every with a smirk.

"I dont know what you said on us not calling you leader, but you're the alpha dog here." Coach laughed, holding his gun on his shoulder. "Do us a favor and accept the title girly, you'll need it to bring us into battle." Coach winked.

"Yeah!" Rochelle pumped out her fist. "You handle it with straightforward thinking, and strategic planning!"

"What they said." Nick rolled it off like nothing.

"I gotta agree hot stuff, you're the best for us." Ellis grinned, shoving a melee weapon into my hands. "Even if you're shit with a gun." He chuckled, as I punched him in the rip. "Not that hard, doll." He chuckled, as he walked towards the door and opened it up. "Ladies and leader's go first."

"Captain, my Captain..." Nick chuckled, following after me and Rochelle. "What's you're next plan, oh commander of threats?" He asked.

Looking around, I noticed we had to lower down the bridge... but maybe we should use the support beams to climb on top of. "After me guys and girls." I said, already rushing over. "And dickhead." I glanced over at Nick and gave a smug look at him as I climbed up the bridge.


	20. Chapter 20

"Look! The whirliebird!" Ellis pointed out as it was landing on the flightpad. "We're close!" Ellis started running backwards as he was the fastest out of all of us currently. I was usually, but I took the back row. Before we moved further, a chunk of rock was thrown in front of us. We turned to see a tank hitting it's chest. "Paths blocked!" Ellis shouted back to us.

I looked around, seeing a sentry gun on a truck. "Ellis, take the gun! Rochelle and I will give back up! Boys start trying to get that heap off!" I shouted, as everyone scrammed to do what I said. I kneeled down next to Ellis who was already on the gun. Rochelle stood near the guns making sure she got the zombies we couldn't get so they wouldn't get the boys clearing the way to get out of here. We piled bullets into that tank, and it was getting too close. I looked around for anything, a grenade! I grabbed onto it, and if I know this well enough... five seconds to pull the pin. Ellis noticed my grenade. "Throw it!" Ellis told me.

"Hold it!" I yelled, ripping the pin in between my teeth and continuously holding onto it. Four seconds... Ellis was shooting at the damn things head as I shot at it with one handed pistol. "Almost!" Three... I wacked off zombies at our feet and shot at them. Two... I pulled back and threw it. "Now!" One... it was next to the tank's face. It exploded, knocking it back and landing on the floor.

"We can climb over! Let's move it, ladies!" Nick screamed, as we all rushed over it and started cutting into the damn area for escape. "Faster, guys!" Nick's wild encouragement of words helped.

We rushed up the steps, and all drove ourselves the chopper. I grabbed onto Ellis' hand and he pulled me in as the chopper closed it's doors on the zombies.

"We... We did it!" I shouted, taking a big hug from Nick as I started crying in joy. "We survived!" I cheered, Ellis picking me up and kissing me instantly.

"Fucking... finally." Nick mumbled, already leaning back into his chair he already claimed.

"Thank god... you think they have any cheeseburgers at the base?" Coach asked.

"I hope so! I worked off so many calories." Rochelle was pressing her hand against her stomach. "I think I shrunk two sizes."

"And I made it with my girlfriend... what more could I ask for?" Ellis smiled, setting me down to my feet.

"Horse meat?" Nick said, getting a punch in the ribs... by me.

"Oh this reminds me of the time me n' Keith-" Ellis started but we groaned. "What!?" He exclaimed. "It's the perfect time for a story! We have the time!" Ellis commented, and we finally started to listen in on one of his 'famous' stories about Keith and him. Let me tell you something about them.

Don't fall asleep...


End file.
